A variety of video contents played on TV and web video players attract different groups of persons. A user may present different watching experiences at different time periods when watching a video as an emotion of the user may change at the different time periods due to different video contents. At present, a manner in which a video is to be played is usually selected by the user. However, in the case that the user does not know what content of the video to be played, the user may usually watch video segments which the user does not like or even hate. Thus, the user's watching experience is seriously affected.